Referring to FIG. 7, a typical display device 7 includes a chassis 72, a circuit board 74, a heat sink 76, and a rectangular heat conductor 78. The chassis 72 covers the circuit board 74, the heat sink 76, and the heat conductor 78. The circuit board 74 includes an associated power socket 742. The heat sink 76 connects with the circuit board 74. The heat conductor 78 connects with the heat sink 76 and the chassis 72.
In operation, most of heat generated by electronic components (not shown) on the circuit board 74 can be conducted to the heat conductor 78 through the heat sink 76, whereupon the heat is conducted to the chassis 72. With this configuration, the circuit board 74 and other electronic elements (not shown) of the display device 7 can operate without overheating. However, during the process of heat conduction from the circuit board 74 to the chassis 72, heat must pass through the heat conductor 78. The heat conductor 78 itself has an amount of heat resistance. Therefore the heat dissipating efficiency of the system may still be unsatisfactory. Moreover, a tool and an associated manufacturing process are needed for localizing the heat conductor 78 during mass production of the display device 7. That is, assembly of the display device 7 is unduly complicated, and the overall cost of the display device 7 is increased.
What is needed, therefore, is a display device that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.